


With you. Always.

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Fluff, M/M, Married Sheith, Mating, PWP, Pointy Ears, Post Season 8, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Sort of heat, galra form, male wetness, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Months after getting married, something triggers the Galra part of Keith to show itself with full force. What another puberty, plus mating with his husband means: A lot of sex.





	With you. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a sequel to the [Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022258) thing.   
> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard)!

With a big sigh Keith dropped off the last of the supply crates into the warehouse, stood, and faced the large open entryway that showed the beautiful scenery outside. This planet had gorgeous, lush forests with alien plants so bright and colourful they took his breath away even after days here. With the back of his hand he wiped away some sweat and took a few more moments to take everything in.

 

Outside the warehouse were a few native people documenting what had been brought, holding clipboards and pens in a few of their six arms. But behind that were a few children, playing with some of the toys they had unpacked first. Keith had to smile. After all this fighting, seeing those that had been affected by the war recover was slowly healing all the broken pieces of his soul.

 

And when he saw his husband Shiro joining in the play, drawing up lines for a small soccer field, his heart skipped a beat as well. After getting married a few months ago, Keith was still deeply in love with him, as if he was back on that one night where he had pulled him down for their first kiss.

 

Stepping outside he felt a little hot under his clothes, and he squinted up at the low sun. It was a bit closer than the one near earth, so the planet generally had a much higher temperature. He couldn’t wait to get back to their air conditioned ship. But he leaned against the wall near the entrance of the warehouse and watched the scene before him. Would Shiro ever want kids? They were still young and only newly wed but eventually, maybe…

 

“Hey Keith!,” Shiro called out to him and he shifted his attention to his husband. “Come play, I need some more arms on my team!”

 

Laughing he jogged up to the improvised field, and quickly realised they were not really adhering to any soccer rules. Or any rules at all. It didn’t matter when they laughed as they chased each other around the field, tossing the ball to one another, and the two of them were quite impressed by the manoeuvres that could be done with a few more arms.

 

It didn’t take long for Keith to feel a little overwhelmed. He stopped, suddenly, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead. Suddenly his vision seemed a little fuzzy. Was the heat getting to him that much?

 

“Keith?,” Shiro was quickly by his side, hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m not sure,” he mumbled in reply. The purple children in front of him were fuzzier than before, and had maybe a few extra arms. “I think I need to lie down.”

 

He was promptly lifted up and carried by his strong husband, whose metal arm made the task a lot easier - not that Shiro had slacked off with his workout. Keith leaned into him and closed his eyes, hoping that this would quickly pass again. The next thing he noticed was lying in their cot in their ship, where it was nice and cool and a holographic view of Krolia appeared at the foot of his bed where Shiro had opened his communicator.

 

“Mom?,” he asked blearily. It seemed he had passed out for a moment.

 

“Oh you’re awake,” Shiro blurted out. Krolia looked concerned at him. “I thought I would message Krolia just to… make sure it’s not anything Galra related.”

 

“It could be,” Krolia interjected, her hand scratching her chin. “How do you feel, Keith?”

 

“Just… really hot,” Keith sighed, his fingers already busy on getting rid of this pesky jacket he was wearing. The Blade’s armour had never bothered him before but now every bit of fabric on him felt like too much. “And just… woozy. It’s better already though.”

 

“Is that why you’re unbuttoning your jacket?,” Krolia asked, one eyebrow raised, then a small smile appeared on her face. “I have a suspicion. Shiro, would you touch Keith’s neck for me?”

 

“His neck…?,” Shiro asked, but turned to him and reached out anyway.

 

The moment Shiro’s fingers touched the back of his neck, underneath his hair, just the lightest of brushes against skin, Keith moaned. Both of them flinched and Keith pressed a hand to his mouth. Yep, he had just done that in front of his mother. The heat in him got more intense, and shot up to his cheeks. What he would do to be invisible right about now…

 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered, but Krolia just laughed.

 

“I wasn’t sure if this would even happen to you, I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner,” Krolia said. A bit of static made her image flicker and she tapped the screen that was invisible to them. “Looks like you’re mating with Shiro. And, well, for Galra this usually happens later than for humans, but before they mate… I believe your father called it ‘puberty’? I’m not exactly sure what happens when these two things develop at the same time.”

 

“Puberty??,” Keith blurted out, sitting upright so fast his head hit the low ceiling above him. Cursing, he held his forehead again, the pain throbbing through his head. “Ow, ow… I thought I was through this.”

 

He felt a warm hand on his back, gently rubbing it and all he could do was kind of fall against Shiro, who then wrapped his arms around him. Nothing felt more safe than being in Shiro’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry,” Krolia said. She sounded like she meant it.

 

“What do I have to expect then?,” he asked further, hoping that maybe Galra puberty wasn’t as bad as the human one.

 

“I have no idea, honestly,” she admitted, sighing. “I’ve never raised someone who’s half Galra and half human before, nor someone who went through both these things at the same time. All I can really say is, trust your body. Really listen. You’ll know what you need.”

 

Again some static cut her off, though they could still mostly understand what she was saying. The further away they were from each other the worse the connection would get, and this planet was very remote.

 

“Trust my body, hm? I guess I’ll hope for the best…”

 

Krolia opened her mouth to say something, and abruptly the connection broke off, the vision of her quickly sizzling away. Keith sighed again and pressed against Shiro’s broad chest.

 

“What have I done to deserve this?,” he asked dramatically.

 

Shiro chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“I guess it’s normal. At least you kind of know what’s going on although… mating?,” he asked. “What does that even mean?”

 

“I think it’s some kind of bond…,” Keith trailed off for a moment as his hands seemed to find their way to Shiro’s jacket on their own, playing with the buttons of it. “Between you and me. Like marriage but… more physical.”

 

He wasn’t really sure where that knowledge had come from, maybe Krolia had been right that he just needed to listen to his body. His body was hot. Hotter even than before, and when he looked up all he wanted to do was kiss Shiro. Lips slightly parted, he suddenly felt another touch on his neck, and another, louder moan slipped from between them.

 

“Physical?,” Shiro asked softly, staring down at Keith’s lips.

 

He leaned in then, but instead of kissing him he pressed his lips to the exposed skin on Keith’s shoulder, where he had pushed off his jacket already. Keith’s breathing hitched when a slow, warm trail of kisses made its way further back to his neck. Pressed close to Shiro, he gasped and held on to him for dear life when finally, he felt those hot lips on the back of his neck.

 

A shudder jolted through his body, his fingers locking up as if held in place by an electric shock, digging into muscle and flesh, breaking skin with fingernails. Heat exploded throughout his body and all he could think was… more. He needed more.

 

“God you smell so good,” Shiro groaned into his ear, pressed closer again to his neck.

 

When finally able to move his fingers again, hesitantly and clumsily he reached between them, cupping Shiro’s cock through his pants, elated to find him already hard.

 

“Shiro…”

 

He didn’t have to say much more, when both of them fell off the edge of the cot they had barely been able to sit on. Grinning, Shiro pulled down all the blankets and pillows he could reach to make it a little more comfortable down here, though there was already more space and Shiro was right on top of him, Keith hardly cared about comfort at this moment.

 

He struggled a little to get out of his clothes, tossed his jacket and shirt aside, when Shiro helped him out of his trousers and underwear. Which was soaked.

 

“The… the fuck is happening?,” Keith asked blearily. He didn’t want to stop and this should alarm him but all he wanted was Shiro. Now.

 

“I think you’re-”

 

“Really fucking horny,” he interrupted, sat up and pulled Shiro into another kiss. His hands quickly went to push down his trousers as well, just enough so what he needed so desperately could finally happen. “Just fuck me Shiro, I need you right now, please, please!”

 

“But Keith…”

 

He managed to knock the breath out of himself when he let himself fall back on the floor, pulling Shiro with him so he was between his spread legs. Right away he closed them around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

“I need you,” he whined. “I’m supposed to listen to my body, and I really need you right now, Shiro. I’m serious.”

 

Shiro looked a little worried down to where Keith was hard, but then he pushed into him and Keith forgot every worry he might have had. Shiro was big and hot and perfect inside him, though he felt a little tighter than usual, he pushed into him with such ease.

 

His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a long sigh. He had never felt quite this horny or needy before, not even that first time when they had made love after they had both nearly lost their lives.

 

“You feel different,” Shiro breathed, leaning in closer to kiss his neck again, not quite reaching the back of it. “You’re so- fuck-”

 

Keith grinned up at him, squeezing tighter around Shiro again to watch his reaction. His husband was so damn lovely.

 

“Come on,” he teased. “That all you got?”

 

Shiro smiled down at him playfully and with a snap of his hips thrust into him sharply. Without meaning to, Keith moaned loudly, his voice echoing through the metallic hall of the ship. If anyone could hear them, he didn’t care. Somehow everything felt more intense now, maybe this whole Galra mating-slash-puberty-thing wasn’t all that bad.

 

They encouraged each other over and over with teasing moans and kisses, Shiro’s thrusts turning faster and harder according to Keith’s wishes. He was lost in all of it eventually, when Shiro’s fingers found their way to the back of his neck again and caressed him there while fucking mercilessly into him.

 

Shiro above him looked like an angel, everything else around him blurry, out of focus, only his face illuminated by the light set into the ceiling. He didn’t quite realise that he was drooling with how good he felt, nor the wet sound every time Shiro fucked into him. His arms had fallen to his side, and he turned his head so that Shiro had better access to the back of his neck - apparently now his most sensitive spot. When he leaned down to not just touch but also kiss, Keith was finally sent over that beautiful edge.

 

He closed his eyes to focus on his orgasm, more intense and longer than it had ever been before. Shuddering with the force of it, he blindly reached for Shiro again, clinging to his arm until it was over.

 

“Come in me,” he breathed, words barely more than a whisper. “Come in me, Shiro.”

 

“Fuck, Keith, I’m close… Let me just-”

 

Feeling Shiro almost completely pull out of him made Keith look up once more, and he locked his legs behind him to keep him in place.

 

“Keep going,” he whispered.

 

Shiro’s thick cock slid into him again, slowly this time, and Keith felt every inch of it until he bottomed out. Keith shuddered again at the feeling of it, now, after his orgasm he felt almost overstimulated, like it was almost, just almost too much. But he focused on Shiro’s lovely face above him, took him in as if he saw him for the first time. Those beautiful eyes, the scar over his nose that he reached out and traced, all the while whimpering a little with each thrust into his sensitive body.

 

And so he watched Shiro’s expression change, his eyes closed, lips parting as he thrust again, more shallow this time, then pushed into him all the way and stayed like this. If he could, Keith would capture that deep moan that escaped his lips then, would keep it close to him. But he was distracted by the hot come inside him, spreading, making him whimper. He had never been able to feel it before.

 

He loved it.

 

Shiro’s head finally fell forward, resting on Keith’s shoulder so that he could feel his husband’s hot breath against his skin. And he smiled.

 

“That was incredible,” he said quietly.

 

“Yeah… yeah it was,” Shiro replied, lifting his head again. “Can we talk about the fact that you’re uhm… wet?”

 

Keith stared at him. Shiro pulled out. He still stared at him.

 

“Wet?,” he finally asked.

 

“I… yes. I don’t know how else to describe it. Just… I’ll show you,” he said, and very carefully Shiro pushed two fingers into him. Keith gasped again, his mouth staying open when Shiro held up his fingers and when he pulled them slightly apart, there was indeed something… wet, between them.

 

“I-,” he stopped himself right there, at a complete loss of words.

 

They looked at each other. A few moments passed.

 

“What the fuck?,” Keith blurted out.

 

“It doesn’t seem… bad, does it?,” Shiro asked, inspecting it closer. Keith’s cheeks flushed red immediately.

 

“No but, god, don’t look at it like that don’t- And there he goes licking it.”

 

He pressed a hand to his mouth half in embarrassment, half in disgust. What the hell was he thinking? Neither of them had any idea what was going on, though Keith had to admit he’s never felt quite this amazing during sex.

 

“Tastes…”

 

“Please don’t tell me what it tastes like,” Keith interrupted.

 

“...sweet. Yeah. A little sweet. I like it,” Shiro finished.

 

“Oh god,” Keith groaned and turned around, pulling the blanket underneath with him, but he flinched when he realised this was soaked as well. How the hell had all of that come out of him?? “Shiro, please, get me a towel or- or something!”

 

“Shh, hey,” Shiro quickly did as he was told and wrapped the nearest towel around Keith’s waist, then pulled him close. “We can try calling Krolia again to ask if it’s normal. But what do you think? Really?”

 

Wrapped in a towel and his husband’s warm embrace, he closed his eyes again and settled into the most comfortable place in the world. He tried to concentrate, but for a moment all he could feel was Shiro’s come still inside him. Blushing a bit harder he hid his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck. He liked how it felt. He loved it. But then… it was gone, and he was utterly confused.

 

“I think that it feels good,” Keith whispered. “I think that… maybe it’s normal? Yeah. Maybe. But it’s still a little weird.”

 

“We’ll call Krolia again later,” Shiro said and kissed the top of his head. “Let’s go wash up, alright?”

 

They both stood and Shiro pulled up his trousers, never having taken them off. They made a game out of it, to try and get to the bathroom as stealthily as possible, giggling a lot in the process and most likely having the exact opposite effect. But they made it there, happy and kissing in between getting Shiro naked and ready for a shower.

 

Keith let the warm water flow down the back of his neck, his head lolling forward as Shiro stood behind him to spread soap over his back. He noticed that he was very careful with his neck, and Keith appreciated it. He didn’t know if he could take being this overwhelmed right away again.

 

“Uhh… Keith?”

 

His head snapped up and he turned around, feeling panic rise in him.

 

“What is it now?,” he asked, and reached down to feel between his cheeks. “Am I uh… wet again?”

 

“No, well, not more than earlier anyway. I just. You’re turning a little purple.”

 

Keith let his head drop against Shiro’s shoulder, who chuckled a little.

 

“I mean, Galra are purple,” he pointed out.

 

“Is that what I’m gonna be from now on?,” Keith asked. He reached out to hug Shiro, his rock, something to hold on to during all of this. “I don’t know if I want to be purple.”

 

“It’s okay, Keith,” Shiro said, returning the hug. “We’ll figure this out. Maybe it’s temporary.”

 

“Yeah, maybe…”

 

Despite his anxiety and worries about everything that had so suddenly changed with him, he fell asleep quickly that night in his husband’s embrace. Feeling his warmth and the ring on his finger always set him at ease, during those nights where memories kept him awake or interrupted his sleep, when he felt too anxious because the war was over. Now he had this on top of everything else.

 

But he felt a lot better when he woke up the next morning, stretched and wriggled in Shiro’s arms but managed not to wake him up when he got up to check up on the tasks that were scheduled for today. He scrolled through the tablet, delivery to the other side of the planet, help set up a warehouse system, start distribution of food…

 

Wait.

 

His finger stopped scrolling, and he held up his hand. Purple.

 

“Shirooo,” he said in an increasingly louder and more panicked way. “Shiro wake up!”

 

He heard a curse behind him and when he turned he saw Shiro had bumped his head on the low ceiling over their bunk again, something that happened to them both frequently. But Keith just stared at him with wide eyes, trying not to hyperventilate as he waited for him to realise what was going on.

 

“Wha-? Keith?” He rubbed his eyes and sat up, leaning forward so he wouldn’t hurt his head again. Finally he really looked at Keith. “Oh.”

 

“It’s everywhere, isn’t it?,” he asked, his hand shaking. He put down the tablet before he dropped it.

 

“Yeah… it is,” Shiro replied, now getting up to take his hands. “Deep breaths, Keith, okay?”

 

“I- I’m trying!” He tried to follow Shiro’s guidance of breathing steadily as best as he could, feeling calmer with him so close by. “What else is different?”

 

“Well…” Shiro took his chin, and tilted his head left and right, then reached out to brush through his hair. “Pointy ears… and…”

 

Keith slowly turned in a circle for him, letting him inspect everything.

 

“A tail,” Shiro finished.

 

“WHAT?”

 

Keith started turning faster in a circle, turning his head as far as he could and out of the corner of his eyes he could see something but he just. Couldn’t. Reach. Suddenly Shiro started laughing and he stopped, glaring at him.

 

“What’s so funny?,” he demanded.

 

“You looked like a dog, I’m so sorry Keith but it was funny!,” Shiro chuckled again and put one hand on Keith’s shoulder to keep him in place.

 

He crossed his arms but didn’t stop Shiro from doing whatever it was he was planning. He watched him reach around Keith, felt his hand slide down his boxers and he pulled on something. It was a strange sensation, he could still feel Shiro’s hand, gently guiding something out of his boxers and yes… he felt freer now, he could move a little more easily. Though his boxers had to be pulled down. He turned his head again.

 

In Shiro’s metal hand, was the pointy tip of a tail.

 

“Huh.” Keith tried to move it. It flopped a little to the left. He tried to move the tip and it pointed up a little. “Shiro? You look a little… weird. Is this too weird?”

 

“No it’s… it’s really cute,” he blurted out, grinning but also looking quite nervous as if Keith would scold him for this.

 

“Thank god,” Keith replied, and hugged him quickly. “I thought you might be repulsed.”

 

“By you? Never,” Shiro said quickly, hugging him tighter. “I love you, Keith, no matter the shape.”

 

“You’re such a sap,” Keith said, looked up at him with half a smile. “What if this doesn’t go away again?”

 

“Then you’ll be my purple husband,” he simply said, hand brushing through his hair. Keith’s ear twitched in reply to that touch, it felt really good and he was embarrassed about it, but he didn’t want it to stop.

 

He sighed, and turned, got his communicator to talk to Krolia again. The connection was fuzzy again but apparently there were some Galra that had indeed a tail, and again she couldn’t be sure if it would be permanent or not. The only advice she had was to stay close to Shiro during this time. An unfinished mating would just make him feel more needy and vulnerable, so Shiro had to take him whenever Keith needed it. They were both crimson by the time the call was cut off again, and Krolia had said it all so matter of factly.

 

That day Keith stayed close to Shiro, just as he had been told. Very close. Aside from Krolia telling him to not leave his side, Keith found himself simply unable to do so. Whatever they did, checking crates, carrying them around and more, they did so together. They had never really been that obnoxious couple that pushed PDAs into other people’s faces but today, because of all that change Keith just wanted to be near him, all the time. He didn’t mind if they bumped together or Shiro stepped on his feet, as long as he could still feel the warmth of his body and sense his scent.

 

He had never realised Shiro had one before. Even his sweat was different from everyone else’s. Speaking of the others, Keith was relieved to find that most people apparently didn’t seem to care that he was now purple. Then again, they had six arms and for all they knew human/Galra just turned purple sometimes. Still Keith hoped that this would eventually be over.

 

But it didn’t look like that would happen any time soon. Instead Keith was just…. Horny. They had moved from the lush forests of the rural part of the planet to the bigger city where they made sure shelters were properly supplied and essential functions of the city would still be running well after they had left. Along with the chief engineers of the locals they had gone on a tour of emergency generators to ensure just that.

 

Keith however had a bit of trouble following everything a few of the engineers were currently discussing at one of the generators. The metallic building at least sheltered them from the heat outside, though he still felt the one inside him. He and Shiro had been standing a little to the side, unable to be of much help right here anyway. Keith leaned into his presence, feeling his strong chest against his back and as he felt that physical touch, he found himself relaxing right away.

 

Shiro leaned in closer too, pressed a kiss to the top of Keith’s head, one hand squeezing his shoulder. Every single touch felt like a confession of love to him. A gentle reminder of their vows. Keith closed his eyes drown out everything else.

 

“You doing okay?,” Shiro asked softly. His hand wandered a little closer to Keith’s neck, and he shuddered with the anticipation.

 

“Yeah just…,” Keith sighed when he felt Shiro’s thumb brush over the back of his neck. This wasn’t really helping his condition, and he wondered is Shiro was somehow influenced by this as well.

 

Not really thinking about what he was doing and where they currently were, he let his tail wander a little. It pressed against Shiro’s thigh, caressed the outside of it, then pushed between his legs from behind. He felt him flinch a little.

 

“Keith,” Shiro hissed. “What are you doing?”

 

“I need you,” Keith sighed, and pressed closer to him. Against his ass, he could feel that his teasing had the desired effect on Shiro.

 

Shiro’s arms wrapped around him and he leaned in closer, almost hiding his face in Keith’s neck. He pressed a featherlight kiss there, and Keith could feel himself get more and more aroused. If this was going to be a repeat of yesterday, he needed to get out of his trousers quickly before he ruined those too.

 

“They’re busy,” Shiro whispered, and Keith opened his eyes again to see that he was right. “I saw a cupboard for supplies down the hall, come on.”

 

Watching the engineers closely they did their best to sneak away from them, holding hands and Keith’s tail closely wrapped around Shiro’s thigh. It didn’t look like anyone had noticed them vanish, and the instant Shiro had closed the door of the cupboard behind them, Keith was pressed against it, an all consuming kiss taking his breath away.

 

“You’re so hot, I was watching you all day,” Shiro mumbled against his lips, frantically undoing Keith’s pants to push them down. His big hands squeezed Keith’s ass and he moaned in reply. Quickly he tried to bite on his lower lip to keep from making too much noise. “You need this, right?”

 

“I do, oh Shiro…” He pressed closer to him when he felt a finger dip into him, and sure enough, Shiro’s mere presence and the thought of being taken by him again had gotten him wet. If there was one thing he loved about it, it was how intense everything suddenly felt - even if he ruined some underwear in the process. “Please fuck me, come in me, please I need you now.”

 

“Shhh… It’s okay,” he replied softly, nuzzling his neck and pressing soft kisses there. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

 

Keith trusted his husband blindly, and eagerly let himself be turned around, leaning against the door and taking a step back. He felt Shiro’s hand caress the curve of his back, before finally sliding another finger back into him.

 

“Press your thighs together,” Shiro whispered into his ear, and without thinking Keith did what he was told. Another finger pushed into him, sliding deeper and teasing that sweet spot inside him. Keith bit on his forearm to keep from moaning, but felt him pull out again quickly. Before he could complain, those fingers slid between his thighs.

 

He moaned Shiro’s name, deep and needy, the way he had never heard himself before. But his clouded mind was slowly shutting everything else out, the fact that someone could hear them, that he was begging his husband to fuck him, that Shiro was spreading his own wetness between his thighs… He needed this too badly.

 

When Shiro pushed between his thighs he let his head fall forward, looking down to where he saw the tip of his cock between his thighs. Those big hands were holding Keith’s hips in place, and Shiro gave a small thrust, his thick shaft sliding along his hole. He shuddered under the sensation, his own cock already leaking precome. Never would he have expected a thigh fuck to be this intense for him.

 

“Shiro, oh Shiro…,” it was the only word his lips could form, the one thing that filled his entire being, the need for his husband. His mate.

 

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?,” Shiro groaned, his voice right by Keith’s ear. He felt his teeth nip the top of Keith’s now pointy ears. Another shudder went down his spine and he clawed at the door, not realising that he was leaving marks. “When you get out of the shower just in your shorts and I see your thighs this is all I want to do.”

 

“Next time just fuck me,” Keith replied, breathing heavily. He tried to turn his head as much as he could, and they shared a sloppy kiss. “Take me whenever you want me, I want you all the time I want- Want to wake up with your cock in me.”

 

He was starting to babble. About all the things he wanted Shiro to do to him, things he had been too shy to say until now, but the sheer need he felt loosened his tongue and judging by the soft curses in his ear Shiro was definitely on board. Despite how good his cock felt between Keith’s thighs, he was excited when he was guided to stand a little wider, moaning happily when Shiro finally pushed into him so very easily.

 

“I like how you feel,” Shiro whispered, his broad body now covered Keith’s. “You’re so tight and- and loose too and you’re just- perfect.”

 

“Maybe this isn’t so bad,” Keith gasped, again biting his lip but still unable to hold back that moan. Shiro’s cock was too perfect in him and he felt too hot, too full of pleasure to hold back. He arched into the touch when Shiro’s arms wrapped around him to almost pull him upright. “Just promise you’ll come in me. It’s so- it feels so good.”

 

“That good, huh?” Shiro pulled out almost completely, then thrust sharply up into him and Keith felt himself rocking forward, now almost completely pressed against the door. His hands, face and cock made contact with the cold door, such a stark contrast to the heat in his entire body. “Tell me how it feels.”

 

Keith tried his hardest to formulate coherent thoughts but it was hard when he felt so utterly lost and at Shiro’s mercy, at the same time knowing that he was completely safe. Another thrust deep into him let his fingernails leave scratches in the door, his moans now not held back at all. He was already close.

 

“It’s hot,” Keith blurted out. “Everything is so hot, I feel like I’m going to burst and when you come in me I can’t- I can’t explain how good it feels. I just want to feel it all the time, feel you all the time, I just want to be yours.”

 

“You are,” Shiro replied quickly, holding him even closer. He was shallowly thrusting into him still, pressing kisses to Keith’s shoulder that was now exposed, though he hadn’t even realised it happening. “You’re mine, forever. I promise.”

 

The moment Shiro pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and fucked into him again, Keith came. It was even more intense this time, he was helplessly scratching at the door and moaning freely, his tail trying to find some kind of purchase on Shiro, eventually settling with his leg again. He was pretty sure that if Shiro wasn’t holding him this way, he’d be falling on the ground right away.

 

But then he felt it once more.

 

“I’m gonna come,” Shiro groaned. His hand was sliding from Keith’s chest to his throat, and pulled him even closer. All Keith could do was go along with it, panting in anticipation as he listened to Shiro whisper into his ear. “I’m gonna come deep inside you just like you wanted. I’ll do it again and again. Maybe we’ll have to ask if Galra can have babies, huh?”

 

Keith had no idea, and yet, somehow the thought sent a new wave of arousal through his body.

 

“G-Give me your come,” he started begging. “Fill me up, Shiro, give me your baby.”

 

He hardly even knew what he was saying, but Shiro moaned in his ear and his thrusts became harder and faster, the wet sound filling the air around him, Keith’s body pressed against the door. Shiro’s grip on his throat and hip became tighter, tight enough to leave bruises and finally Keith felt his hot seed inside him, spreading somehow, making his fingers and toes curl - finally he couldn’t hold on anymore.

 

They both slid down to the ground in an inelegant display of tangled limbs, breathing heavily. Keith leaned back and at the same time Shiro leaned in, as if they were completely in sync, to kiss him. For a moment they both needed to catch their breaths after that, but Keith whined a little when Shiro pulled out of him. He was almost ready to go again.

 

“Did you mean that?,” Shiro asked softly, when they were both clothed again and Keith was relatively sure there wouldn’t be any stain on his trousers.

 

“W-what? Mean what?,” he asked. His brain still had trouble remembering everything, and to focus.

 

“About the uhm, baby. Can Galra…?”

 

“Oh god,” Keith flushed crimson as he realised what he had said. “I- I don’t really know, to be honest. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“It’s alright,” Shiro replied, and pulled him closer. He was leaning against a closet and Keith was settled against his back. Outside they could hear someone pass by and they both froze. When the footsteps faded away they relaxed again. “It uh… It was pretty hot.”

 

“Really?,” Keith turned to look at him, Shiro was blushing a little too. They had never experimented with really kinky things up until now, but he was kind of getting a taste for it. There were other things he may have thought of every now and then…

 

“Yeah and I mean- Uhm,” Shiro chuckled nervously. “We should probably still ask Krolia if that is uhm, a thing that can happen. Just in case, you know?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Keith agreed. “But before that… We still have to go out there. I’m pretty sure someone must have heard us.”

 

“We’ll just pretend like nothing happened. Hard.”

 

There were definitely eyes on them when they left the cupboard, but the two of them did their best to ignore the looks and whispers around them. They were newlyweds, sort of, they were bound to want to be a bit intimate every now and then… right? Still, the moment their day’s work was done they rushed back to the ship, and before any sort of contact with Krolia could be established again, they found themselves naked on the floor, fucking again. And again.

 

When Keith was finally sated and Shiro had come in him again a few more times, they were finally cuddled together, both so close to falling asleep. He sat up then, to look down at his husband, hand on his chest. As he looked down, some of the purple on his hand started to fade away. Maybe this was reversible. Maybe he could learn to do it at will. So many maybes, so many only to be answered in time.

 

But the war was over. Time was all they had.

 

Keith smiled down at Shiro.

 

“You’re really cute when you’re about to fall asleep,” Keith said.

 

“Right back at you.”

 

“I think I get what mating is now,” he said softly, leaning down to kiss the cute nose, then the cute cheek and lips. “I can feel… you. Like a connection. Like you’re in me.”

 

“Well, I was in you, for quite a long time,” Shiro said and Keith nudged him as he still laughed about the stupid comment.

 

“Not like that,” he said. “You know what I mean. You’re with me, like you said. Forever.”

 

“I like how that sounds,” Shiro replied. He took Keith’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “Forever. I never thought it’d be so long.”

 

Keith sighed. He felt so happy, it was hard to contain.

 

“Sometimes I can’t believe we got this lucky,” he said. Finally Shiro sat up with him, reaching to cup the back of his neck and pulled him close. Forehead against forehead, Keith took in a deep breath. Shiro’s breath.

 

“I love you, Keith Shirogane.”

 

“Right back at you,” he teased, stuck out his tongue, then pushed Shiro back down onto his back. Quickly, he straddled him. “Call Krolia now, or later?”

 

“Later.” Shiro’s hands were already on his hips, caressing gently. “Definitely later.”

 


End file.
